Andrija Hebrang (father)
| birth_place = Bačevac, Croatia-Slavonia, Austria-Hungary | death_date = | death_place = Maruševec, Yugoslavia | spouse = Olga Hebrang (née Strauss) | children = Andrija Hebrang Branko Hebrang Dunja Hebrang | occupation = Politician | party = Communist Party of Yugoslavia (KPJ) }} Andrija Hebrang (22 October 1899 – 11 June 1949Banac, Ivo. With Stalin against Tito: Cominformist splits in Yugoslav Communism p. 122.) was a Croatian and Yugoslav communist politician. A member of the Communist Party of Yugoslavia until his dismissal, he served as the 4th Secretary of the Central Committee of the Communist Party of Croatia. Early life Andrija Hebrang was born in Bačevac (part of Gradina) to Andrija Hebrang and Cela Strasser. In World War I, he was stationed in Osijek, Zagreb, and finally the battlefields in Gorizia, Italy where he stayed until the end of the war. Not long afterward, in 1919, he joined the Communist Party of Yugoslavia and became heavily involved in socialist political causes. Political involvement In 1923, Hebrang moved to Zagreb. He was arrested in 1924 for his involvement in protests for trade union rights.Vjesnik:Medijsko podgrijavanje mrznje By the late 1920s, Hebrang had risen to high ranks in the Communist Party and was several times arrested and jailed for his various activities. It was during this time that he became acquainted with Josip Broz Tito. In early 1928, along with several other communists, Hebrang was arrested for communist activities, and was sentenced in Belgrade to 12 years imprisonment and hard labor in Lepoglava and Sremska Mitrovica prisons. In March 1941, shortly after his release from prison, he became a member of the Central Committee of the Communist Party of Croatia. In 1942, he was captured by the Ustaše in house of Ivan Srebrenjak and sent to Stara Gradiška concentration camp, where he was later exchanged along with his future wife, Olga, for several Ustasha officials.Tanner (1997), p. 164 He traveled to Bihać to attend the Anti-fascist Council of the National Liberation of Yugoslavia (AVNOJ). He also helped form the State Antifascist Council of the National Liberation of Croatia (ZAVNOH) and served as the vice-president. On 20 September 1943, ZAVNOH unilaterally issued a declaration that Istria, Rijeka, and Italian-occupied Dalmatia were part of Croatia without the prior approval of the national AVNOJ. which angered Yugoslav leader Tito. At the third session of ZAVNOH, held on 8–9 May in Topusko several resolutions were adopted which further angered Broz. They included an openness to continue religious education in schools and overtures to a free press. In September 1944, the Executive Board of ZAVNOH established the Telegraphic Agency of Croatia (TAH). Broz immediately sent a telegram to Hebrang on 17 September: :Immediately stop with the work of this so-called telegraph agency - TAH. What does this even mean? You're sliding with full force into separatism. Don't you realize that even federal states have a single telegraph agency. Let your example be the Soviet Union if no other. The following day Broz also sent a telegram to Edvard Kardelj: :Urgently travel to Croatia. They're creating some unbelievable idiocy. First, ZAVNOH adopted a resolution according to which religious education is a mandatory subject in schools. Second, they've founded some telegraph agency - TAH. This all demonstrates that separatist tendencies are fairly strong and this is true of our comrades. With this there is no kidding, for we will have to undertake the sharpest measures. For all this I blame Andrija. Make inquiries and if Andrija is not of this opinion, we will have to immediately remove him from the post of secretary of the CC Committee. Later years and death Around the beginning of the Tito–Stalin Split in 1948, Hebrang was suspected of being Stalin's prime candidate for replacing Tito. Hebrang was thus blacklisted from the Yugoslav Communist Party and expelled. By March his phones were tapped, and in April he was placed under house arrest, relieved of all official duties. In May, he was accused of collaborating with the Ustashe and the Gestapo to sabotage Yugoslavia and spy for the Soviets after Tito broke with Joseph Stalin. Hebrang was arrested in Belgrade by UDBA agents and accused of numerous treasons, while his wife and small children were put under house arrest. He disappeared under suspicious circumstances. UDBA official Milorad Milatović, who was in charge of the Hebrang case, claimed in 1952 that Hebrang had committed suicide at Glavnjača prison in Belgrade on 11 June 1949, but his body was never recovered and no official death certificate was filed. In the late 1980s, several historians reported that Hebrang had been assassinated in his Belgrade prison cell for political reasons. Afterwards ]] Not long after Hebrang's arrest, his wife Olga was sentenced to twelve years in prison, and his children were sent to live with his sister, Ilona, in Zagreb. His family changed their surname as the government blacklisted anyone with the surname Hebrang. In 1992, the government of the Republic of Croatia rehabilitated Hebrang as a "victim of communism". His sons Andrija and Branko were active in the efforts to rehabilitate their father and return his remains.Rehabilitiran Andrija Hebrang, arhiva.net.hr; 13 April 2009; accessed 25 April 2015. Legacy A street in central Zagreb, Ulica Andrije Hebranga, is named for Hebrang. See also *Andrija Hebrang (son) *UDBA References Sources * Secretary of the Central Committee of the Communist Party of Croatia |years=1942 – October 1944}} Category:1899 births Category:1949 deaths Category:People from Gradina, Virovitica-Podravina County Category:People from the Kingdom of Croatia-Slavonia Category:Croatian Austro-Hungarians Category:Croatian communists Category:Yugoslav communists Category:Anti-revisionists Category:Croatian people of World War I Category:League of Communists of Croatia politicians Category:Yugoslav Partisans members Category:Yugoslav soldiers Category:Assassinated Croatian people Category:Assassinated Yugoslav people Category:People murdered in Serbia Category:Murder in 1949 Category:Date of death unknown